


Chewbacca

by PaintedPagan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedPagan/pseuds/PaintedPagan
Summary: Weirdly, despite being a Star Wars fan since 1977, I hadn't really attempted any SW fanart until recently. Here is Chewie, everyone's favourite Wookie and co-pilot.Acrylic on canvas, 20 x 20cm.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Chewbacca

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/155349228@N08/50784063667/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
